Trust
by BrandNewDay
Summary: After befriending Emily, Becca is sent by her father to find out more about Lightman: his techniques, information about past cases, and more importantly, find the person he cares for the most. Cal/Gillian; maybe a little bit of Loker/Torres also.
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca took a deep breath before knocking on the large wooden door in front of her. She wasn't scared, no, but she knew how important it was for her to succeed. Everything had been running along perfectly so far, and she hoped it would stay that way. It _would_ get harder; she was, after all, going to be in the presence of what her father called a 'human lie detector'. She would find out if she really could act like she's just an ordinary girl in front of people who spotted lies for a living.

Becca shifted her bag to her left hand, waiting for someone to answer the door. She could hear footsteps hurriedly running down the stairs. Probably Emily.

The door opened to reveal the brunette-haired girl, excitement glowing off her face.

"Hey, come in," she said, stepping back to allow Becca to enter the house. Becca glanced around the house quickly. Nothing unusual or creepy. "Let's go up to my room. You can put all your stuff up there." Emily led her up the stairs.

"Thanks for having me. It's going to be so better nicer here than staying with my dad on his business trip." Her dad actually wasn't on a trip, and, luckily, Emily didn't catch the lie. They reached Emily's room where Emily took Becca's bag and placed it in the corner.

"No problem. I still can't believe my parents let you stay over." Emily took a seat on her bed while Becca plopped down on the couch. She had heard Emily tell her that 'hours and hours of begging and negotiating' were needed for her parents to finally come to the agreement. Emily now was chatting happily about what the plans were, and Becca listened intently, commenting every once in a while. Emily had told her about what they were going to do before, but she had to make sure everything would go as planned. She didn't need any unwanted surprises. It only took one thing to mess up the entire scheme, and her father wouldn't be too thrilled about that.

Soon after that, the conversation headed towards gossip and chat about everything from school to boys to music, everything Becca would've expected to talk about with Emily.

* * *

Cal Lightman sat in his office, flipping a pen through his fingers. There hadn't been much exciting cases that day, and Zoe was going to be bringing Emily and her friend over anytime now. He had been hesitant to allow a friend of Emily's into the office for more than a few minutes, but he had finally given in to Emily's persistent pleading. It's not like Emily and her friend would get in the way; well, not _that_ much.

Cal looked up to see someone entering the room. He let out a sigh of relief. He didn't have to supervise Emily and her friend just yet. He did, however, have to deal with Gillian Foster.

"It'll be fine," Gillian said, taking a seat in front of him. She could always tell what was bothering him. They did detect lies and emotions for a living, after all. "It's only Emily and a friend. Emily's a good girl; she'll watch out for herself and keep her friend busy."

Cal nodded. "Her friend, Becca, I think she's called, what if she's…worse than Emily? More of a handful?"

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Cal. There's nothing to worry about." A knock on the door made them both turn around. "Good luck." Gillian, with one last encouraging smile, exited the room through the door that led to her office. Cal sighed before getting up from his chair to open the door.

"Hi, Dad," Emily said. Cal glanced at the blue-eyed girl with long blonde hair next to Emily. She didn't look like much trouble, but he couldn't come to conclusions with only one small look, could he? "This is my friend, Becca. Should we put her stuff in your office for now or…?"

"Yeah, sure." The three of them went into the office. Becca dropped her bags into the corner of the room and took a seat next to Emily on the couch. Cal turned to Emily. "Your mother left already?"

"Yeah, she's having dinner with Roger later."

"Oh." Cal watched as Becca studied the room, her eyes taking in everything. Emily was busy staring at the papers on his desk. "You'll be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah, we'll be great," Becca said, Emily nodding along with her. Cal left his office with one last glance at the two. They would be fine, like Foster said, wouldn't they? He didn't walk far before running into Torres.

"Torres!" he called out. She whirled around. Seeing it was him, she became agitated. She still hadn't forgiven him completely for using her, and then there was the incident where he hadn't informed her that Dupree was missing.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly. As much as she felt like ignoring him, he was her boss and she had to respond to him if she wanted to keep her job. She didn't want to go back to her job at the airport, so staying here was her best option.

"Finished those reports yet?"

"No, I'm still working on them." The faint trace of anger lingered in her voice. Cal could tell she was still upset about everything.

"Better get to work, then. You might want to stop with the attitude, yeah?" Cal continued along the hallway, hearing Torres let out an annoyed sigh behind him. He would need to keep an eye on her. Well, watch her more than usual, at least. He turned the corner to see Gillian talking to Alec. Arguing, from what he could see.

"-you always cancel them, Alec," Gillian said. "You always do…"

"It's been busy at work…"

"And spending time with your sponsor?"

"Gillian…" Alec suddenly looked up to see Cal walking towards them. Gillian soon turned around to see what had captured Alec's attention. "We'll talk about this later," he said as he turned towards the exit, ignoring Cal. "I'll call you." And with that, Alec left.

"Hey," Cal said. "You alright, love?" Her eyes were glistening, and he absolutely hated it when she was upset.

"I'm okay," she looked away from the door Alec had just exited to gaze back at Cal. "Did you get tired of Emily and her friend already?" she teased with a smile. It wasn't genuine; her real smiles had been getting harder to come across lately.

"Had to get back to the case," he replied innocently.

"Sure," she answered, amused. The two headed back to the lobby; they did have a case, after all.

* * *

**Author's Note...I wrote this a while ago, right after 'Sacrifice', I think, and I wasn't going to put it up, because I don't really think it's that good, but I decided to anyways(as you can tell). I hope you like it anyways. I'm bad at making titles, so I just named it 'Trust'... Please review if you like this story. I'm not sure about continuing it, but if you like the idea and everything, I definitely will. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lie to Me or any of it's characters. Well, except for Becca.**

* * *

Becca peered out the window. As soon as her dad had left, Emily had received a phone call from her boyfriend, Dan. He apparently had something 'important' to tell her. Becca didn't mind, though: the phone call had allowed her to see the small little chat that Dr. Lightman had with some woman he had called Torres. Torres, whoever she was, seemed angry with him. Becca mouthed the words 'bathroom' to Emily, who nodded quickly, and wandered out of the office. _Where is she-?_ Becca thought, suddenly seeing the swish of black hair to her left.

"Hey!" she called out. The woman didn't respond. "Uh, Torres?" That caught the woman's attention. She whipped around, her expression turning from annoyed to confused and curious.

"Who are you?" she asked. Now she looked like she had completely forgotten about her encounter with Dr. Lightman. Curiosity seemed to replace her angered look.

"Oh, I'm Becca," she replied with a smile. "You know, Emily's friend?" There was realization on Torres' face, followed by a faint, angered look. "You don't seem to like her dad so much, do you?" Shock appeared now.

"How did you know that?" Torres asked. She had never met a teenager who could read her expressions before. The girl wasn't a natural, was she?

"I heard you arguing with him," she replied simply. "Any reason why?"

Torres paused and stared at the girl. Okay, so maybe she acted a little obvious in her chat with Lightman. Maybe the girl wasn't a natural. Maybe she didn't even know anything about micro expressions. She was a teenager, after all. Should she just tell the girl about the reasons?_ What the hell, it couldn't hurt, _Torres concluded. She focused her attention back on Becca, who was looking back patiently.

"He has different methods of solving cases that I disagree with," she said cautiously. "He does anything he can to solve the case in time."

"Like what?" Becca asked, trying not to sound too curious. "I mean, isn't that what people usually do? Try and solve the case on time, I mean."

"Oh, he goes far on that. He didn't tell me my boyfriend was missing due to a mall bombing, doesn't fill me in on what he's doing…"

"So his methods just leave you out? Those reasons are extreme, sure, but I'm just wondering if they affect anyone else?" Becca hoped she didn't sound too obvious, but apparently Torres, who liked to talk about Lightman's methods, didn't mind too much.

"Oh no, it effects _everyone_. One of his schemes ended up with Foster getting attacked by a copycat rapist. You should have seen the way he left with Reynolds when he heard the news, and luckily, they arrived before the copycat could do anything."

"Wow, you must have some pretty hard cases," Becca said, trying to remember who Foster was. She knew she heard that name somewhere…

"Becca!" someone called behind her. Emily. "What are you doing?" Torres slowly walked away, back to her pile of reports.

"I ran into somebody who works here," Becca replied. "She seemed nice."

"Oh. I could probably show you around, if you want, while we wait for my dad to finish up."

"That would be fantastic." The two continued along the hallway, Emily pointing out every office and room in the building that she knew of. _Everything's going just as planned, _Becca thought. _Then again, this is only the easy part._

* * *

"You look like something's bugging you," Loker said, catching up to Torres.

"Oh, it's you," Torres said, turning to see Loker coming up beside her.

"Yeah," Loker stated with a confused expression, "Who else would I be?"

"Some strange girl just came up to me to ask a few questions. Becca, her name was."

"Oh, Emily's friend?" Torres gave him a questioning look. How did he know more about what's going on than she did? She was getting paid to work here, unlike Loker, the unpaid intern. "I overheard Lightman talking to Foster."

"That would explain a lot. Is that how you always get your information?"

"What, eavesdropping? Well…" Loker followed Torres down the hallway, arrogantly recalling the news he'd gotten from overhearing the conversations between his two bosses.

* * *

Gillian sat across from the screen, Cal right behind her. They had just received a new case where the chief of some financial company was murdered.

"All of the workers seem to show no signs of lying, except for the last two," Gillian said, pointing at the two employees on the screen.

"Yeah, we'll have to ask them a few more questions," Cal replied absentmindedly. _Why was Alec arguing with Gillian? _he wondered. He knew they had a few issues, but what would make Alec show up at The Lightman Group if he wasn't picking her up to grab something to eat?

"What?" Gillian asked, seeing that something was obviously on Cal's mind.

"Why was Alec here?" Cal asked. He decided to take the chance; he wasn't sure if she would actually tell him or not. The 'line' usually prevented him from asking those types of questions, and it stopped Gillian from answering them.

She sighed. "I thought you might ask that," she said with a sad smile. "It's just that…Alec and I…we're separating. I'm…I'm moving out…and he's still not sure that I should go. He wants to talk more about it first."

"I'm sorry, luv." They stared at each other for a moment: Cal noticing the sadness on her face while Gillian observed the concern in his.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and two girls stepped inside, laughing. Emily and Becca.

"Hi, Dad," Emily said. "Oh, hi Gillian." Emily turned back to her dad as Gillian pretended to look over the suspects for the case. She looked up to see Becca staring at the first suspect with an odd look; a look of shock? No, that would be sort of normal, it was more of fear, but why?

"-still have to finish up a few things. Get back to the office; I'll get you when I'm ready."

"Could we go to Dan's house?" Emily asked. "Just until you're ready…"

"Are his parent's home?" Cal asked, seeing the answer already on her face. "No, you're not going over there alone."

"Dan and I won't be alone; Becca will be there with us."

"And you'll make sure my daughter doesn't have sex with him?" Cal asked, turning to Becca this time.

Becca just stared in surprise. "What? Um, yeah, sure…" Cal noticed as Becca tugged on her bracelet. A manipulator, maybe?

"Just stay here, okay, luv?" he told Emily.

"Fine, Dad. C'mon Becca, let's go." With one last glance at the lying suspects, Becca followed Emily out of the office. Cal watched them leave before looking back to Gillian.

"Should we get going, then?" Cal asked, getting up from his chair.

"Yeah, let's go," she replied, grabbing her bag. The two left the office, stopping only for Cal to tell Loker to make sure Emily and Becca stay put.

**Author's Note: Okay, so I will be continuing this story. You'll find out more about Becca in the next chapter(hopefully). I'm not sure when that chapter will be finished, but I'll try updating this story as soon as I can. By the way, thanks for all the reviews!! I'm glad you guys like the story so far, and please continue to review this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

Becca sat on the couch in Lightman's office, right beside Emily. She was thinking about that person, Emily had called her Gillian; that she saw when they went to ask about going to Dan's house. Suddenly, she recalled something her dad had told her. _'-he owns the Lightman Group, which he created with Dr. Gillian Foster…' _She noticed that look Lightman gave her; it was full of concern and possibly even longing, expressions that you wouldn't give someone that you're 'just friends' with. Gillian was special to him; she could see that. _I definitely have to tell Dad that, _Becca thought to herself.

"Who was that person in that room with your dad?" Becca asked. _The more information, the better_ Becca thought, remembering what her dad had told her.

"Oh, Gillian?" Emily said casually. "She works with my dad. They're pretty good friends. Oh, you have to listen to this song" Emily, who had been messing with her iPod, handed Becca one of the headphones. Becca instantly recognized the song instantly, and so the two started listening to Emily's iPod.

* * *

Torres walked through the hallway, spotting Loker wandering around.

"Have you seen Lightman?" she asked, walking up to him. She had just finished her reports and decided to bring them to him right away.

"He went out on a case with Foster," he replied innocently. _Doesn't he have anything else to do? _Ria thought, wondering why she kept running into him. "And apparently I've been demoted to a babysitter."

"What?" Torres asked, searching his face. "You mean you have to watch Emily and her friend?"

"Yeah. He told me to keep an eye on them."

"Lightman doesn't trust Emily at all, does he?"

"I guess you could say that. He might not trust Becca either... Finish those reports?" Loker nodded to the papers in Torres' hand.

"Did you hear my argument with Lightman, too?" Really, how many people had been listening to her?

"No, I heard Becca-"

"Torres! Loker!" They both wheeled around to see Lightman coming towards them. "We just received a new case." Lightman handed them a manila folder. "You two can go get started on it."

"I finished these reports," Torres said as she gave her papers to Lightman.

After taking Torres' reports, he turned back to his office, deciding to check and make sure Emily and Becca were doing alright. He opened the door to see the two girls sitting on the couch; Emily's iPod speaker lay on his desk and was blasting a song.

_-know that I can use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you_

_And all you know and how you speak-_

Emily quickly got up and lowered the volume, seeing her dad entering the room. "Hi, Dad!" she exclaimed. "Is it time to go yet?"

"Not yet, luv," Cal said, placing Torres' papers on his desk. He was almost finished with that one case with Foster, and now they had a new one ready for them. "Need anything before I get back to work?"

"No," Emily said, shaking her head. Lightman nodded before exiting his office again.

* * *

"What does it say?" Torres asked Loker, who was now browsing through the contents of the folder.

"A bank was robbed," he replied. "Since there was no sign of forced entry and the security cameras didn't catch the robbery, the police think that the thief currently works at the bank. Either that, or they have allies who work there."

"Okay, so they want us to find out who helped the criminal?" Torres questioned impatiently.

"Yeah," Loker said as he handed the folder over to Torres. "We better go look over the interrogation videos of the bank staff." Torres finished looking over the folder and the two went to view the videos.

* * *

"They both looked like they had something to do with the murder," Gillian noted as she reviewed their interrogation videos of the finance company murder with Cal. "Smithson showed guilt and fear while talking about the murder…"

"…and Randall gave off anger and disgust," Cal said, turning to the look of disgust that flashed across the first suspect's film.

"Maybe Smithson knew something about the murder, while Randall was the actual killer?" Gillian suggested. "Disgust is a strong emotion to be feeling about someone who was just murdered, and Randall showed no signs of sadness about it…"

"Yeah, something like that," Cal agreed, looking at Gillian. _You know that I could use somebody, someone like you- _Cal tried clearing the song from his head once again. Ever since he heard it from Emily's iPod, it had constantly been playing in his head. And Cal didn't think that he was doing that just because it was a pretty catchy song…Cal focused back to the case, and couldn't help but notice Gillian. She still seemed a little depressed about something; something Cal guessed was Alec.

"We should work on Smithson first," Gillian continued, "if he's showing guilt, he'd be more likely to tell us what happened." Cal nodded, and they left the office once again.

* * *

"They all seem to be lying," Torres said, confused, "everyone except the last few."

"That's probably why the police are having such a hard time finding this guy," Loker stated while keeping his eyes on the screen in front of them. "If most of the employees at the bank were in on it, it would have to be pretty hard to leave any evidence."

"But why would they all do something like that?" Torres asked. She doubted that a whole bank staff would assist in the robbery without something shady going on. It was a well-known bank, after all.

"Well, according to the fear evident on their faces, they didn't help because they wanted to."

"So they were threatened?" Torres implored, shifting her attention from the video to Loker.

"Sure looks that way."

"We should tell Lightman and Foster about this." Loker nodded as they left the room, running into Heidi in the hallway.

"Did Lightman and Foster leave for their case yet?" Torres asked quickly.

"Yeah, they just left," Heidi replied. "You two are working on the bank robbery case, right?" After seeing the two nods, she continued; "A bank employee confessed to organizing the robbery."

"What?" Torres asked, bewildered. She had a feeling that anyone who actually worked at the bank wouldn't be behind the whole robbery.

"Louis Burnett told the investigators who visited the bank that he was responsible for it all."

"Louis Burnett?" Loker asked, turning to Ria. He walked back into the room and pulled the videos back onto the screen. "He was one of the few employees who didn't seem like he had anything to do with it."

"What?"

* * *

"Did you murder Alan Talbot?" Cal asked Smithson, the man in front of him. Gillian was seated beside him, and they both were looking for any expressions that would lead them to the murderer.

"No!" Smithson cried. "I would _never_ do anything like that…"

"Yeah, I believe that," Cal responded, seeing Smithson's lip pout when he suggested he was the murderer. "But you are hiding something, aren't you?" Fear instantly wavered across Smithson's face. "That thought, there. What's got you so scared?"

"It's nothing," Smithson answered after a moment. "Nothing to do with the murder…"

"Well, that's a lie," Cal observed.

"We need to find the murderer, and if you don't tell us everything you know, we won't be getting any closer to finding him," Gillian said. Smithson shifted uneasily in his chair

"I don't know anything, okay?"

"Getting threatened, aren't you?" Cal questioned, seeing the fear etched across Smithson's face. The expression was soon replaced by surprise, but quickly changed back to the concealed fear.

"Listen," Smithson said, finally deciding to tell Cal and Gillian some information. "This isn't a guy who gives out empty threats that we're talking about here. When he tells you to do something, you do it."

"And this guy you're talking about, he's the murderer, isn't he?"

"I never said that!"

"You didn't need to. Now this guy: its Randall, isn't it?" Cal read Smithson's expressions, getting the same fear expression as before.

"No, it's not Randall." Cal was surprised to see that Smithson was telling the truth. Cal exchanged another look with Gillian. This case wasn't going to be as simple as they had anticipated.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm REALLY sorry about the long wait! I tried putting this chapter up earlier this week, but my computer apparently had other plans... I WILL be continuing this, but I don't know how soon the next chapter will be ready. I'll try to get it up soon, though. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, even though it focused more on setting things up for the next few. (:**


End file.
